1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fire suppression system for a decorative tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-activating fire suppression system to extinguish fires that originate on decorative trees, such as, for example, Christmas trees.
As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, a dry fire suppression chemical system, such as a tetrafluoroethylene polymer (e.g., commercially available from Allied Chemical Corp., U.S.A. and marketed under the trademark Halon), or similar substance, is directed under pressure when a fire starts. The dispersant is directed through a nozzle with novel exiting holes to maximize the spread of the dispersant over the entire area of the decorative tree and in at least the immediate area surrounding the tree.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, deflecting visors and/or veins may be provided in order to direct the flow of dispersant in a downward-like spiraling direction around the ignited tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, fire extinguishers have been provided which have utilized a liquid held in a container wherein the container bursts as a result of a reaction to heat from a fire in order to release the liquid dispersant therein. Representative of the prior art are the fire extinguishing systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,676; 2,522,020; 2,522,962; 2,682,310; 2,800,187; 2,871,952; 2,876,845; 3,132,695; 3,171,493; 3,773,111; 3,783,946; 4,709,763; 4,805,701; and, 4,830,114.
In the systems disclosed in the foregoing enumerated patents there is a need to provide an improved method of maximizing the flow of dispersant from an outlet in order to control the same and, further, to be able to shut down the electrical system for the tree so as to prevent further electrical shortages of the electrical wiring for the tree, as well as to aid in fighting such fire.
While the present invention has many uses, as further described below, it is particularly well suited for use as a fire suppressant system for Christmas trees and ornamentation. In connection with such use, it is desirable that fragmentation of burst canisters, as described in detail in the cited prior art, is prevented so that dangerous fragments, acting as projectiles, are not strewn upon persons in close proximity to the decorative tree upon ignition of the tree.
Moreover, it is beneficial to provide a directed flow of the dispersants in an outward, downward flowing direction so as to cover not only the Christmas tree, but any adjacent areas as well. Such benefit is not attained from the systems of the prior art.
As further explained below, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, directional visors and/or veins are provided as to be deflect the flow of fluid in a spiral-like pattern to surround the Christmas tree and thereby maximize the efficient flow of dispersant upon the ignited Christmas tree.
At present, no apparatus exists for maximizing the flow of dispersant upon a decorative tree while, at the same time, shutting off the electrical system for the tree in order to prevent shortages of the wiring and further damage to the structure within which the Christmas tree or other ornaments are located.